


True Strength

by Applepie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Luna is strong, Stay true to yourself, no matter what anyone thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie/pseuds/Applepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They called her loony Luna Lovegood, but she didn't care. She shouldn't have to and didn't need to hide herself away, because she knew the world was a better place than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Strength

They called her loony Luna Lovegood. They made fun of her, from the way she acted, the things she spoke of, to her utter lack of care for their hurtful words against her. She would smile her dreamy, airy smile and let their childish cruelty wash over her.

They called her weak and stupid for it.

They were wrong.

Luna knew she was strong. If she'd wanted, Luna could have changed her ways, hid away her eccentricities and acted like every other girl - but Luna refused to be something she was not. She may hurt and hurt and hurt inside, but in the end she knew that when she made a friend, it would be because they saw her and loved her for the person she was, and not some silly facade.

It took five lonely years later in Hogwarts, but in the end she made a friend. And then a whole group of friends. Not everyone understood her still, but it didn't mean they weren't trying.

Sure the world could still call her loony Luna Lovegood nowadays, but  _weak?_  No, she proved them all wrong.

She made friends who stuck together through thick and thin, and stayed true to themselves even when they knew the whole world would be against them. Luna knew if worst comes to worst, these people would be willing to die for her, and she for them. There was no uncertainty there. After all, these were the people she had been fated to meet.

And the fact was, she wouldn't have met them if she hadn't stayed true to the Luna Lovegood they all knew and loved.


End file.
